


Hurry, Ry

by KatIsSlutForBand



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chill Ryan, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, It's all porn, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly porn, Oneshot, Some Plot, Urie's horny, sassy Brendon, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatIsSlutForBand/pseuds/KatIsSlutForBand
Summary: Ryan leaves in the morning, but Brendon's dramatic ass needs him back. How long can he wait?~For a solid 5 minutes he sat on the floor with clenched fists rubbing irritably at his eyes. He couldn't wait for Ryan, even though the singer willed all his focus into losing his hard-on, nothing worked. Lips bitten raw from the "eventful" morning, he was getting tired of being patient.~Not very long...apparently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this shit show that is my first uploaded fic, you're welcome friend.

Brendon’s boyfriend had left to go run errands this morning, leaving poor Beebo alone in the house. He was grateful for the few extra hours of sleep he got though, except for when his morning wood urged him awake.  
“Ugh, oh my god. Hello.”  
The singer clutched the crotch of his pajama pants trying to relieve the pressure but it seemed he had to get out of bed. Throwing the covers to the side of the mattress, Brendon got up and entered the attached bathroom. Making sure he thoroughly washed his hair after four days of inattentive showers, Brendon exited the shower and styled his still-wet hair by simply throwing it back with a hand. Since Ryan wasn’t going to be home for a few more hours, he guessed, he would have to make breakfast. His idea of breakfast being a bowl of cereal covered with syrup. And whoopty-fuckin-do, again this morning showed up, a sudden boner. Ignoring his mouth full of milk and chewed grain, he vocalized his complaint as always.  
“Oh my fucking god, Ryan isn’t even home. Wait, goddamn it. Arghh!”  
Bren left his unfinished cereal on the table aggravated that his partner left him the morning he needed him most. A half hour later, trying to distract himself with Fallout tm proved to be useless with his reappearing erection. Ending with him slumped against the couch whimpering quietly after failing another objective. For a solid 5 minutes he sat on the floor with clenched fists rubbing irritably at his eyes. He couldn’t wait for Ryan, even though the singer willed all his focus into losing his hard-on, nothing worked. Lips bitten raw from the “eventful” morning, he was getting tired of being patient. Unconsciously, a hand snaked down his chest to his bulge. Oh, how he missed Ryan’s hand jobs. For a while since they started having sex, they haven’t had much foreplay. When his hips began grinding into his palm, Brendon could feel his mouth forming an ‘o’. Soo tight, wearing jeans was a bad idea, he didn’t even plan on recording today.  
Whimpers slipped through his mouth one after another, and soon he had to unzip his pants. Once he did he exposed his boner but left his cock in his boxers. The whimpers were getting louder as his hips bucked harder into the friction. Arousal tinged his cheeks and ears red, and his eyes squinted. As an attempt to be quiet, he bit his lip. But a groan pushed past and echoed through the room, causing Brendon to quickly cover his mouth. Behind his cupped hand though, his voice betrayed him.  
“Ry…Ryan.”  
He tightened his grip as he humped his hand quicker, and precome at this point was smearing all inside his boxers. Brendon was already so far gone when he heard his phone next to him ringing by a contact he wished would have called a hell of a long time ago.  
“Ry- fuck h-hi.” Even though he held his breath as much as he could, barely audible whines escaped his throat.  
“Bren baby, you okay?”  
“Y-yeah, just, can’t wait till you get home…haha.”  
Brendon’s hand couldn’t physically leave his lap.  
“Well just wanted to say I’ll be home soon.”  
“How-w soon?”  
Bren’s voice was breaking now, he needed Ry.  
“A few minutes. Promise.”  
“Hurry please, I need you Ry. Miss you so much.”  
Brendon heard his boyfriend laughing into the phone. Whoops…  
“Brendon, are you being good?”  
He could hear that fucking smirk behind the phone. Didn’t even need to see him.  
“Yess, being soo good Ryan.”  
Brendon’s voice was cracking under pressure and he could tell Ryan was catching on.  
“Well, see ya then Bren.”  
Brendon immediately hung up and clasped his mouth shut. He should go slow until his boyfriend could help him. Not much later of waiting and his boyfriend was in the driveway. By the time Ryan got to the door, Brendon allowed himself very slow, torturous palming. Ryan entered the house to find his boyfriend sitting against the couch, sweat streaming down his face and a hand clasped over his erection. Both bags in his hands dropped as he attended to his partner.  
“Brendon baby, you couldn’t even wait honey?”  
“N-no, Ry please help mee.”  
Ryan picked Brendon up by his sides and dropped him onto the couch. Brendon’s whimpers were getting louder and his eyes remained squinted.  
“Sshh, baby ‘s okay. Watch me.”  
Ryan pulled both of their pants and boxers down to their knees as he hovered over Bren. Brendon was now watching him as requested, even if his eyes were powerfully attempting to close. The thing he really didn’t want to miss was Ryan gripping his own dick in a fist as he leaned over Brendon’s. It was hard for Brendon not to come as soon as the wetness surrounded his erection. Ry fucking moaned around his cock, making Brendon’s hips buck deeper into his throat. His hips kept their motion to continue that sweet feeling he loved.  
“Fuuuck Ryan make me come.”  
Brendon used the couch’s sides for stability when everything seemed to crash. Ryan replaced his mouth with his empty hand when he went up for a kiss, and looked at his needy boyfriend. Who grimaced at the taste of himself.  
“Bren baby. Come for me. You’re doing so good. Mmm.”  
Again his mouth found Brendon’s leaking cock and he sucked, moans escaping constantly as his hand kept going around his own erection.  
“Ry-Ryan..Fuck, I want this soo bad please, yess.”  
Moments later Brendon released into Ryan’s mouth, his abdomen tensing as he was guided through his orgasm. The gap slowly closed between his raw lips.  
“Fuuck.”  
All the energy in him left, causing him to mold into the cushions below him, still gazing up as his boyfriend swallowed whatever in his mouth remained and continued jerking his cock over Brendon. He was so beautiful like this, whenever really.  
“Brendon, hhn-g. You did so good. Love y-you so much.”  
Ryan was trying to be quiet but his moans overpowered his thoughts. Finally Brendon saw the ‘o’ start to form and quickly caught him in his mouth, using his hand on everything he couldn’t reach. Ryan rode his face and leaned into his chest when his knees weakened. Reaching for a fistful of Bren’s hair, it was slow, almost as if he were asking permission. Brendon didn’t protest so Ryan began pushing himself farther into his boyfriend’s mouth, earning a few gags. When hums vibrated through Ryan’s cock from Brendon, he lost it. Ry’s cum reached far in Brendon’s throat and trailed down his chin as he pulled out. The couch’s arm is what caught Ryan’s fall after his orgasm. Uncomfortable, but since he was immobile, it was good enough. Bren wiped cum off his chin and sucked his finger as he snuggled against Ryan’s side.  
“Mmm, you’re so warm Ry.”  
“Yeah, ew so are you, and you’re sweating.”  
“You love me damn it.”

~~

“Brendon. What’s this?”  
Brendon just pulled up new pants when he looked over to where Ryan called from, the dining room table where his unfinished cereal remain.  
“Your problem?”  
Ryan sighed and brought it to the sink to wash later.  
“You’re lucky I DO love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that happened..  
> Anyways, this fic was also uploaded on my Wattpad account 'KatIsSlutForBand'.  
> Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
